Uninvited
Uninvited 'is a mystery & thriller book released on March 29, 2018. Summary ''Healing from a haunted past, you thought unemployment and an abusive ex were the most serious of your worries—until you move to the small town of Bayless. Hired by playboy entrepreneur Alex Carter, you are tasked with preparing his newly purchased cabin in time for his arrival. But when things start going bump in the night, you quickly realize this small town holds some very dark secrets. '' ''With no one to trust and nowhere to turn, this job may cost you much more than you bargained for...like your life. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Ends and Beginnings A new job opportunity has you excited about the future, but it comes with a dark past... Chapter 2: The Cabin Haunted by past abuse, you arrive in Bayless to something even more haunting. Chapter 3: Late Night Visit Who's at the door? Is it the same person who made those creepy calls? This job may already be more than you bargained for. Chapter 4: The Shed You uncover the Caldwell's tragic history as you pack away their belongings, readying the cabin for Alex's arrival, but will you be ready for what comes next? Chapter 5: Face to Face You told yourself it was a bad dream, but the hickey on your neck says otherwise. There's only one person in the cabin to blame, and it's time to confront him. Chapter 6: Chipping Away You're left shaken from the crash, and Alex hasn't forgotten your fight ''— but there are things about the cabin that remain a mystery to you both.'' Chapter 7: Intruders Unwelcome guests shake up life at the cabin. Will you be able to face your fears, or will they swallow you whole? Chapter 8: Theories and Revelations You find comfort in a friend while old photos raise new questions. Why did Alex really buy this cabin, and how much does he really know? Chapter 9: Stranger than Fiction You see something you can't believe, hear something that shocks you, and say what's really on your mind. But there's more Alex is hiding from you. Chapter 10: Not Alone The truth may set you free, but it will confine others for eternity... Chapter 11: Closer Alex knew Maggie was alive this whole time and kept it from you, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Chapter 12: Lovers How will your new romance with Alex affect your personal and professional relationship? And what was really going on between Maggie and Lionel? Chapter 13: The Tip Off You confront Alex about talking to the reporters, only to find a clue from Crystal's murder in the most unlikely of ways. Chapter 14: News Travels Fast You and Alex deal with the fallout from the online gossip article detailing your salacious romance. Chapter 15: The Hunt Jenny and Cletus try to dig where they aren't welcome. Will they uncover the truth, or become a story themselves? Chapter 16: Something Wicked Alex doesn't want to believe there's something evil in the cabin, but you're about to get all the proof you need. Chapter 17: Suspects Dan shows up to investigate the bloody wall, and Zachary raises new questions about Lionel's death. Can it all be connected? Chapter 18: The Gathering You bring a medium to the cabin to communicate with Crystal, but the living may have all the answers you need. Chapter 19: Reckoning Is Maggie telling the truth? Does she really know who killed Crystal and Lionel? The past is on full display. It all ends here. Author The original author of the story is Sandra Grayson. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi everyone, thank you for reading! I'm a native Texan who loves to travel. My mystery/thriller novel, Bones of the Demon King, is now an audiobook through Hachette Audio. I love to write stories with twists and turns and have also written promotional pieces for Paramount Pictures, Oxygen Network, and Fox Television. During my free time, you can usually find me obsessing over a good book or a new K-drama. Give me a follow and say hello. I'd love to hear from you! Trivia * Originally, the book is based on the Wattpad story of the same name. https://www.wattpad.com/story/49574399-uninvited Gallery Uninvited Vertical Cover.jpg|Vertical Cover References Related Pages *All Characters - Uninvited *Cards Gallery - Uninvited Category:Books Category:Mystery Category:Sandra Grayson